Ginny's Angel
by bhssingergal
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. After Harry gives his life in the war, Ginny foscues on her horse farm. When she finds her animal friends nervous and sets out to comfort them, her own nerves get jangled. What is the cause?


AN: Hi all! I know I know, another one shot. I'm still working on one novel length, having a tough time. Bear with me and I'll give a long one as soon as I can. For now, here's a onnie just for you! Please please please R&R!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe. The lyrics are Alisa Bair's.

A red-headed woman sits on a cream colored couch with her legs curled under her. The only light in the room is provided by the fire blazing in front of her. Hair curtains her face as Ginny Weasley-Potter turns her face down to the scrapbook nestled in her arm. Her fingers ghost over various pictures and newspaper clippings. Her glittering eyes come to rest on one of her favorite pictures. It was taken nearly three years ago when Harry surprised her with her dream house. The woman smiles slightly, eyes glazing as she slips into a memory.

Flashback

Harry sat in his favorite armchair by the fire. He pulled Ginny into his lap as the last few students headed up to bed. Ginny snuggled into his chest, breathing deeply and savoring the spicy cinnamon scent that was pure Harry. Ginny smiled as Quidditch-toned arms wrapped around her and a gentle kiss was placed on top of her head.

"What do you plan on doing after graduation Harry?"

The raven-haired teen's gaze drifted as he thought, absently stroking Ginny's arm affectionately.

"Finish this God-forsaken war. How about you?"

Ginny smiled. "I want to work with animals."

Harry nodded. He had been curious about her recent enthusiasm in Care of Magical Creatures.

"Any specific?"

Ginny nodded, blushing slightly. "It's kind of silly, but…"

Harry sat up, interest piqued at his love's discomfort.

"What?"

Ginny shifted in his lap to meet his eyes.

"I want to work with horses, muggle horses. Of course, I'll work with magical creatures too, but..."

Harry smiled, getting an idea.

"What's you dream house, Gin?"

"In the mountains, with plenty of space for the horses. Nothing too big or too small, just enough to be comfortable."

Harry nodded. He had expected something like that.

"And I suppose you'd have a separate place, for the magical creatures."

Ginny nodded. "I've been thinking of that place in Hogsmead. It's not far out of town, and the back of the property is wooded. There's a small cabin, just enough that we could floo back and forth, and stay if we need to."

"Sounds perfect love." Said Harry, stifling a yawn.

Ginny smiled and stood.

"We should get to bed, what with classes tomorrow and all."

End Flashback

Ginny's eyes focus and return to the picture. Brown eyes wander down the page to stop again on a newspaper clipping. The headline above the familiar face reads: Hero Falls-Wizarding Savior Gives Highest Sacrifice. Ginny sighs and closes the book. Harry finished the war, but gave his life in the fight. As Voldemort's body fell, Harry, the seventh and last horcruxe, fell with him.

Ginny looks up and out the window, taking up her tea. She stands and walks over to get a better view of the sunset. Gazing to the pasture, she frowns and sets her cup down. Ginny turns and goes into the next room where she slips into a pair of flip flops. She steps out into the summer night and walks to the fence, watching the alert and fidgeting horses worriedly.

The young woman looks up and heads for the woods. _Maybe there's a wolf or coyote alarming them. _As Ginny walks under the dense canopy, she can't help but notice the birds flitting nervously from tree to tree. She smiled slightly as she remembers a song from a choir concert she went to with a friend. Hoping to quell her own rising nerves, Ginny hums the tune softly.

The horses, they are restless. The birds are ill at ease.

Ginny turns back and makes her way to the barn. Walking through a small side door, she checks all the stables. Finding them clear, she looks out a window to the horses. She resumes her humming as she goes back into the woods, heading for a small pond.

I watch them from my window disputing with the breeze. I see the branches swaying beyond a sheet of glass, a storm upon the ocean is mirrored in the grass.

Ginny sits on a log and looks out over the rippled water. The wind blows her hair across her face and she tucks it behind her ear.

What wind is it that blows here? What change is come about? I pray it is a good wind, and angel breathing out.

The red-head turns as she hears the horses neigh. She sighs and again head back to try to ease their fear.

I'm gone into the garden to calm the horses down.

Just before Ginny leaves the clearing, she freezes in her tracks. The scent on the air, a smell she knows so well, makes her heart leap into her throat. Ginny turns and runs for the barn. After closing the door she kneels in the sweet-smelling straw.

My eyes they fill with water, I waver like a clown.

Ginny stands after taking a deep and calming breath. _This is silly. But…it was his smell. _She goes back out and turns her face to the wind. As her hair dances behind her, she closes her eyes and inhales. There's no mistaking the spicy cinnamon being carried by the wind. Ginny's lip quavers as her heart races.

My spirit is excited, I'm nervous as the trees, aware my soul is lifting; I turn and face the breeze. What wind is it that blows here? What change is come about? I sense it is a good wind, an angel breathing out.

Ginny drops to her knees once again as the wind envelops her in cinnamon again. Tears course down her face as she turns her face to the sky.

"Oh God, Harry. Why!? Why did you leave me?"

Ginny wraps her arms around herself, bending over them. She cries harder as the breeze stops and the scent falls away. The woman stiffens as she feels the whisper of breathing on her neck. Ginny turns and lets out a sob at the glimmering form near her.

"No…it can't be. Harry?"

The figure appears in earnest, though semi-transparent. A puff of air reaches the woman and the cinnamon returns. Ginny smiles through her tears and sings the final words of the song.

"An angel breathing out."


End file.
